Teeth are lost due, among other things, to damage from accident or injury, or by disease. Replacing teeth which have been lost may be accomplished by using either a permanent or removeable bridge. In certain situations prosthetic restoration is desirable and dental implants are used. However, known dental prostheses have disadvantages which often result in failure of the implant. One cause of implant failure is infection. When an alloplastic material is introduced into bone tissue, resorption of the bone at the site of penetration occurs. The lost bone tissue is replaced by epithelium and connective tissue. This epithelial downgrowth, as it is known, provides a path for bacteria to penetrate the area around the implant beneath the gum line. Infection ensues, and can eventually lead to furca type involvement.
The configuration of known implants do not adequately address this problem. Moreover, once such infection does occur, their configurations are ill-suited for achieving adequate cleaning of the infected area, with the ultimate consequence of persistent infection and eventual implant failure.
The second major cause of implant failure results from chronic inflammation of the collagen capsule and associated bone tissue depletion. Dental implants are subjected to tremendous mechanical stress from biting and chewing. Known dental implants characteristically have corners and other sharp edges. It is these edges which damage the fragile collagen capsule which joins the implant to the surrounding bone tissue. This creates chronic inflammation surrounding the implant. The ultimate result is bone tissue dissolution and eventual implant failure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enhance success of dental prosthetic restoration by more effectively controlling bacterial infection.
It is a further object of the invention to extend the life of a dental prosthetic restoration by reducing trauma to the collagen capsule.